Dueto
by Soslost
Summary: Dos chicas, dos mentes totalmente diferentes unidas por el pasado. Un pasado que volverá a repetirse.Una chica perdida en la soledad y otra que intenta borrar su vida anterior, para empezar una nueva vida.


**TÍTULO: Dueto**

**AUTORAS: Lennieh y Dyah**

**AÑO: 2009**

**CAPÍTULOS:en proceso  
**

**NOTAS AL FINAL (¡leedlas porfa!)**_**  
**_

_**DO**_**  
**

**Kairi**  
-Buff- digo mientras observo desde la calle principal todo lo que me falta para llegar al instituto. - ¿¡Por qué tengo que vivir tan lejos!? Me quejo, y me seguiré quejando. La cuestión es que no me apetece caminar, y no es que sea vaga, es que vivo a unas quince calles del instituto. ¿Que por qué mi madre no me lleva en coche? Pues porque trabaja en una compañía de música, y claro, no tiene tiempo. Así que prácticamente estoy sola. ¿Y mi padre? Te preguntarás. Él murió cuando era pequeña, desde entonces mi madre se encierra en el trabajo. En definitiva que ahora mismo, nada puede ir peor. ¡Ah! cierto se me olvidaba, ¿cómo reaccionarias tú si el grupo en el que antes estabas toca mañana en el pabellón de tu calle? ¿Que por qué ya no estoy en el grupo? Fue por él, él destrozo mi vida y se fue. ¡Por dios! A esos días todavía se les podían llamar normales. Antes íbamos todos los días al Strake (un bar) Riku, Axel, Naminé y él, Sora. Tocábamos todos los días allí, incluso con el tiempo adquirimos algo de fama y entonces, él se largo. Le ofrecieron una beca para estudiar en una escuela de música o no sé qué.  
Lo mejor de todo es que no se molestó en contármelo. Llegué aquel día como cualquier otro al bar, pero no estaba. Asustada, claro, le pregunté a Naminé que qué le pasaba. Pero lo único que me contestó fue:  
-Kairi, tenemos que hablar después de la actuación.

Desde luego algo malo había pasado y nadie quería contármelo. Mientras me decía esto miraba al suelo, y lo mismo pasaba con Axel y Riku. Me acabé hartando y en la pausa comencé a gritar, bueno, no nos pasemos. Quizás grité un poco, pero no como una loca.  
-¿¡Pero se puede saber que os pasa a todos!?- dije cruzándome de brazos y mirando a todos los miembros del grupo. -¿¡Dónde está Sora?!-volví a preguntar esperando una respuesta. Y entonces, por fin Riku se dignó a contestarme:  
-Sora se va-dijo muy bajito, aunque lo había oído perfectamente.

-¿Cómo?- No podía creer lo que estaba pasando.  
-Eso, lo que has oído-me contestó Riku. Entonces tiré el micrófono al suelo y salí corriendo de la habitación.

-¡No llegarás a tiempo! Se iba a las seis y cuarto y ya son las seis y cinco.- gritó Axel mientras yo salía por la puerta.  
¿Cómo ha podido pasar esto? ¿Por qué? Se supone que éramos amigos. No lo entiendo... Decía una voz en mi mente. Sabía perfectamente lo que pasaba, yo era la única a la que le importaba nuestra relación como amigos. Él nunca se había preocupado de llevarla, era yo quien la llevaba.  
Y ahora le ofrecían irse a un sitio mejor y se iba sin despedirse, lo demás le daba absolutamente igual. Eso sí, a ellos -no es que tuviese nada contra Axel, Naminé y Riku-sí les avisaba, pero yo que le conocía desde los cinco años, no era nada, tan solo una simple mierda en su vida.  
Pero no me lo acababa de creer, lo único que se me había ocurrido minutos antes cuando Riku lo dijo, fue correr a comprobarlo, pero en ese momento simplemente quería irme a casa. No quería ser la clásica idiota, la que gira siempre en torno a él, al chico que le gusta.  
Entonces le vi, llevaba una caja de cartón-con sus cosas, supongo- y se disponía a dejarla en el coche, su coche, claro que estaba delante de su casa. Iba escuchando música y se le veía muy contento a pesar de todo lo que iba a dejar atrás. Estaba parada en mitad de la calle mirándole con una mueca entre el dolor y el odio. ¿Cómo he acabado aquí? Pensé. Entonces Sora se percató de que estaba allí. Se le cayó la caja, me echó una mirada nostálgica que no supe entender y empezó a caminar hacia a mí. Por desgracia nunca he sabido lo que iba a decirme, pues entre un "¡¿Cómo has podido?!" y un "No quiero volver a verte" -cosa de la que me arrepiento haber dicho- eché a correr y no supe nada más de él.  
Ahora es un famoso cantante en Ámerica, y en cuanto al grupo es uno de los más conocidos de todo Japón. Y bueno después de lo de Sora no quise seguir en el grupo, así que lo abandoné. Riku se enfadó y no creo que me lo haya perdonado aún. Le pareció una tremenda estupidez que lo dejará todo por él y ahora que lo pienso lo es, pero lo hecho, hecho está y ya no puede arreglarse. En cuanto a Naminé, fue la única que me entendió. La única que me dijo:  
-Sabes que puedes volver cuando quieras.

-¿Kairi?- me llama Olette, que al igual que yo vive a unas quince calles del instituto.

-¿Estás bien?- me pregunta, no sé porque me lo pregunta, si estoy perfectamente.

-Sí, estoy bien, ¿Por qué lo preguntas?-

-No nada, es sólo que estás…

Me mira constantemente a la cara y empiezo a creer que tengo algo, entonces lo descubro. ¡Por Dios estoy llorando! Me seco las lágrimas como puedo y le digo:

-Tranquila estoy bien, se me habrá metido algo en el ojo.

Las dos sabemos que eso no es verdad, pero eso es lo que más me gusta de Olette que no te presiona para que le digas las cosas. Sabe que con el tiempo se las voy a acabar contando.

-¿Sabes que llegamos muy tarde no?- me dice al verme sonreír.

-¿De qué te ríes?- me pregunta picada al ver que no respondo.

-De nada, acabo de acordarme de una cosa.

-Ajá- dice pues sabe que no se lo voy a contar.

-¿Qué hora es?- pregunto, acordándome de que voy de camino al instituto.

-Y diez- contesta, comenzando a correr y dejándome atrás.  
-¡Ey!- grito, al ver que ésta me deja atrás. Pero realmente Olette es la única que consigue que me olvide de él aunque sólo sean diez minutos

**Naminé**

-¡Naamii!

¿Hm? Levanto la cabeza y veo que es Roxas.

-Ah, hola.

-¡HOLA! Y sécate las babas, dormilona.

-No estaba dormida- me quejo.

-¿Ah no? ¿Y qué estabas haciendo?-dice en tono burlón.

No pienso contestar a eso, en serio. Estaba pensando en…en Kairi. De ninguna manera podía decírselo a Roxas. Hace 2 años que se marchó, y no he vuelto a verla desde entonces. Kairi se marchó porque no pudo soportar la marcha de Sora. Estaba herida y de repente…cambió. Se volvió fría, muy distinta de como era antes. Y Roxas…

-¡Nami!- Siento que su mirada está clavada en mí. Vuelvo los ojos hacia él y veo que empieza a sonreír al ver que he salido de mi estado "mirando las estrellas".

-¿Estás bien?

-Sísí, quizá tengas razón, necesito dormir de verdad.

-Ya sabía yo que te iba a pasar esto, te preocupas demasiado por el grupo. Todavía nos queda 1 mes.- dice, mientras me revuelve el pelo y yo intento apartarle la mano antes de que me lo destroce por completo.

-Tú lo has dicho, sólo un mes.

-Deja de preocuparte tanto, que te saldrán más arrugas que las que tienes ahora. ¿Es que quieres acabar como la abuela de Axel? "Niños…coffcoff…cuidado…cuidado con mi dentadura de cristal…"

Intento pegarle un manotazo, pero lo esquiva con rapidez.

-Jajaja, será mejor que te deje, no quiero que piensen que trato mal a las personas mayores. ¡Hasta luego!

Salto de la silla e intento pillarle pero ya se ha ido corriendo.

Aaahf… (Bostezo) Necesito descansar de verdad, todo el día en el Studio me está volviendo loca. Cojo el bolso y salgo POR FIN de la oficina, tras horas seguidas de trabajo. La verdad es que estoy teniendo serios problemas en el trabajo. Jamás había pensado que ser la compositora de un grupo famoso iba a ser tan duro, tan demoledor. El grupo está rindiendo bien y yo…uf, encima el próximo mes realizamos nuestra primera gira. Y está claro que necesitamos nuevas canciones. La empresa cada día me acosa con "¿cuándo vas a terminar? Dentro de poco tendremos que sacar el primer disco." Hasta han llegado a amenazarme con sustituirme por otro. ¿Te lo imaginas? No he contado al grupo mi "tambaleo del puesto como compositora" porque ya están bastante liados con la actuación de mañana, en una de las calles más importantes de Tokio.

Después de cruzar la plaza donde está el Studio, al fin llego al Strake. Al entrar veo que sólo hay 3 o 4 personas y suspiro aliviada. No es que tenga miedo de que alguien me reconozca, ya que ir por ahí diciendo: "Me he hecho una foto con la compositora, cuyo nombre es X, de este grupo" no es algo muy fuerte. Y por supuesto, ese no es el problema, pero lo que me preocupa realmente es…

El otro día llegué aquí, y un grupo de fans alocados me estuvieron acosando para que les consiguiera un autógrafo del grupo. Me libré gracias a que Vicent, el jefe de Strake, gritó: "¡Mirad! ¡¡¡¡Son los Brokenhearts!!!!" para que esos psicópatas se dispersaran. Ah, se me olvidaba, los Brokenhearts es un grupo muy famoso de Nipón, típico que vuelve locas a las tías, y a los tíos…como ellos. Aunque me cae fatal su líder, un creído que se cree que con una palabra suya todas las mujeres del mundo se rinden a sus pies.

Me acerco a la barra y veo que Vicent está "ocupado" haciendo malabares con una botella en plena mañana para divertir a unos clientes. Mientras espero, me acuerdo de los momentos en los que estaba con él, y con ella. Formaban una pareja ideal, pero él nunca supo lo que ella sentía por él. La miraba como su amiga de infancia, y ella como su amor imposible. Además Ka…

-¡Bienvenida a Strake! ¡Un lugar…!

-Yuffie, por favor.

-¡Oh, vamos Nami! ¡Sabes que es mi frase favorita!-se queja, intenta poner cara de enfado pero no puede evitar lanzarme una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Yuffie es la camarera de Strake. Es la chica más hiperactiva y despreocupada que he visto en mi vida. Y en cuanto lo de la frase, fue que tuve que estar ayudándola todo un fin de semana a repartir propaganda (tenía 2 semanas para repartirlo pero la hiperactiva esta se olvidó del reparto hasta los últimos 3 días, y "casualmente" me lo encontré en el Studio intentando buscar ayuda), acepté a ayudarla, pero no conté con que tenía que gritar cada segundo "¡BIENVENIDA A STRAKE! ¡UN LUGAR DONDE PODRÁ DISFRUTAR DE SU TIEMPO LIBRE COMO DIOS MANDA!", disfrazarme de una botella de Bacardi y hacerme fotos con todos los turistas que pasaban.

-Yuffie, vete a recoger la mesa 3, ya atiendo yo a Naminé.

-¡Sí, jefe! ¡A sus órdenes!

-Gracias, Vicent-de algún modo, me siento más relajada.

-¿Te pongo lo de siempre?

-No, gracias, necesito un café.

-Vale, enseguida te lo traigo.

-¡Eh! Espero que no te confundas otra vez la sal con el azúcar-digo con sorna.

-Tranquila, tengo las lentillas puestas-me contesta mientras se va a preparar mi espresso.

Se me escapa una carcajada, aunque Vicent tenga cara de tío serio, tiene su chispa. Me siento en un taburete y de repente, siento la mano de alguien sobre mi hombro. Me giro y…

CONTINUARÁ EN EL CAPÍTULO DOS…

**NOTAS**

**Notas de Lennieh**

A ver, Kairi no es lesbiana, no siente nada hacia Olette. Lo digo para que luego no haya confusiones. ¡Ah! Lo siento si os ha parecido muy larga mi parte, la verdad es que me enrollo mucho con las narraciones XS. Otra cosa XD por mi parte acepto críticas, no sé si Dyah las aceptará (vale, sí). Por cierto, lo del nombre del bar, Strake, viene de una variación rara de palabras de strife O. o

**Notas de Dyah** _(por cierto, se lee "daia")_

¡¡¡Holaaa!!!

Aiiins, ¡por fin he terminado mi parte! Ha sido difícil, ¡pero lo he conseguido! (T.T)

No veáis qué de vueltas les he dado a los diálogos y a la selección de los personajes. Vicent y Yuffie salieron porque justamente estaba en una época en la que me encantaba el Dirge of Cerberus (si a alguien le gusta la pareja de VicentXShelke, mejor que no se lo digáis a Lennieh o acabaréis muy mal XD). El nombre Brokenhearts fue algo que salió espontáneamente, y espero que no se os olvide este nombre porque saldrá próximamente, el grupo y claro está, su líder, que es…se-cre-to. Hay algunas partes de coña (yo al menos pretendía que fueran eso), y en mi opinión son muuuuy malas, e intentaré mejorar mi sentido del humor. Sé que la personalidad de algunos personajes no pega mucho con su físico, pero quería que fuesen esos y no quería cambiarlos (lo sé, soy muy cabezota). Y en cuanto al nombre del grupo…no os lo podemos decir todavía. (Pero ya lo tenemos)

Pues aquí acaban las notas, y con ello, ¡¡¡el PRIMER capii!!! (Jamás había pensado que lo íbamos a acabar ToT) Esperamos que os haya gustado y si tenéis algunas sugerencias decídnoslo, que nos morimos por saber vuestra opinión.

XaOoO ¡¡¡hasta el próximo capítulo!!!


End file.
